


Lightning Before The Thunder

by Terezilover222



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies), Thor: Ragnarok (2017) - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Ragnarok, Spoilers for Thor Ragnarok, mostly platonic relationships?, random idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terezilover222/pseuds/Terezilover222
Summary: Ylva didn't mean for this to happen, to suddenly be with the good guys. But here she was. Not only protecting the sons of Odin but falling for one of them. (Note the majority of the chapters in this are like personal little drafts almost? If they come off poorly written it's because I need to return to them and add stuff. Sorry.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I basically took the idea of Siggeir (who turned Odin into a dragon for a while, it was hilarious I promise) and played a lil twist with it. It's not exactly like Norse mythos but hey, neither is Marvel SO.

 The sharp smell of pine is what first hit Ylva's sense of smell. She knew where she stood, he parents had commanded this of her. She disliked it greatly. Asgard, the land her parents wish to rule over. And who else to send but their youngest child. Their only remaining blood. She wasn't the first to take on this challenge, attempt to gain rule over this city, this empire, and each and every attempt failed.   
Looking closer she noticed how green everything was despite the realm shifting the cold seasons. Life hummed around her form and she hated it. She wanted only to destroy everything around her.   
The immense tree's, the fresh fruits those tree bare. The brightly colored mushrooms that littered the forest's damp ground. The animals that rustled the nearby bushes or leaves that quickly fled her presence. She wanted everything to be gone. But for what reasons?   


Was it because she wanted to defeat this challenge or prove herself to her parents or just to get them to leave her alone. Her heart refused to admit the ladder of the three reasons. So she settled for the first two. 

Her short and chubby legs pushed her forward, her dark grey cloak flickering in the wind. _Her arrival did not go unnoticed._  


_-_  
  
  
Odin sat proudly on his throne when he saw her, the guards (who stood at either side of the stairs leading to the kings seat) attention were drawn to her baleful aura as well, which seemingly sparked a unsettling mood all together. Her hair wild like that of an untamed wolf, her eyes matching the fury that untamed wolf would carry. Her dark grey cape clung to herself and her dress which contrasted greatly with the glorious warmth of the throne room.   
Her feet were barely seen as her dress reached the floor by an inch. The dress wasn't very visible, the cloak on the other hand was like no other. A heavy thick cloth that look almost like a soft leather with feathers at the bottom and fur at the hood's rim. 

  
"Speak your name and your intents woman." A guard shouted. The woman only looked at her with a quick tilt of her head. "Woman, I am but a young girl sirs. You are mistaken." Her intimidating demeanor seemingly melted into a sickly sweet smile.   
The guards relaxed slightly, though they kept their hands on the hilt of their swords.   
  
"I am Ylva, child of Sigeir. I've been sent here to do a task." Ylva's voice was young, high in pitch but dripping with venom.  
Odin scowled down at her small form. "Yet again the man attempts to over throw me. Seize her and have her put to death."   
  
The guards nodded and advanced, glittering swords readied. Ylva only laughed as they tried to snatch her. Of course they couldn't even lay a finger on her. Finally she yawned, "I grow tired of these games Odin, fight me youself-" A dagger in her side threw Ylva off guard, in fact, surprised her completely. She turned her head in pain only to meet furious blue eyes before she fell limp.   
  
-  
  
 When Ylva woke again she could feel a searing pain in her side, her hand instinctively went to the source as she let her magic flow through her palm and back into her body. She wasn't in the throne room, or the forest, or anywhere she really recognized. Everything was white. And cold. And smelled weirdly of moss.   
  
"Awake?" An older voice questioned her. Her eyes snapped to the man before her, she scowled.   
"Thor, Son of Odin, what a pleasure." Ylva smirked as she gripped her side for her cloak, but realized she felt nothing but her undergarments. She frowned, eyes widened as she shrieked.   
"Bastards! Give me my cloak immediately!" Ylva attempted to lunge at Thor but something like a thick glass prevented her from doing so.   
  
 "Why? So you may take your animal form and kill my people? I think not She-Wolf, you'll either be sentenced to death here or be jailed for the rest of your days." Ylva huffed, "Sure, you'll see. I will break free from this prison you fool. Then I will truly wreak chaos across Asgard!" She cried out, fury in her veins. Thor only smiled at her, shaking his head with a hearty chuckle. "Sure you will young witch. Enjoy your stay." Thor stepped away, walking past a few other similar (empty) cells around her on his way out.   
  


Ylva huffed as she sat back down. Whatever, she could handle this. Right? Yeah, and then she'll prove herself to her parents. 


	2. Ylva the Horrific(Child)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ylva learns what isolation can do and rethinks everything. Much to the younger brother of Thor's entertainment too.

 Oh by the God was she wrong, so very wrong.   
Within one week of being held prisoner Ylva had grown immensely bored. Her thoughts only circled 'Escaping' and 'Prove myself to be able handle a challenge". Plus it wasn't fun when Thor stopped coming in after telling her she'd just be stuck there until she reached maturity, then they'd have a trial for her and see if she'd be put to death then.   
  
Looking at the same white floor, one white wall, and grey backgrounds became boring and depressing. Another week past and she wondered if her parents were worried. Another week she convinced herself her parents were coming for her, yet the fact they didn't try to get her other siblings worried her greatly.   
Finally a month had past and she gave up all hope, not even Thor's visits to bring her food stirred her.   
  
She stayed like that for a week or so. Thinking through it all.   
She smelled terrible and her hair was gross. She couldn't bathe or even piss privately. It was aggravating.   
Finally, Ylva's childishness hit her. Once again she was scared because she knew she was alone.   
  
The next time Thor visited her he seemed a little happy she talked with him, though her topics were quite melancholy for a girl only a few years younger than him. At first he thought it was just a trick to make him feel bad for her but after another two months of her being so depressed he became genuinely concerned.   
  
"If you want I could have a healer of the mind come to you sometimes, they'll listen to you and try and help you get through what ever you're going through." He softly murmured to the mess of a girl locked behind the magical wall in front of him. She only glanced to him, eyes puffy and red, her cheeks sticky with the residue of tears she had cried for months and months.   
"Did I hear you just offer me, a person who attempted to take your kingdom, someone to tell my feelings about? What do you take me as? A newborn who can barely handle a few mere emotions!?" She snapped. She felt sad about it though. He looked hurt, he did try to be kind to her. But her pride burned into her thoughts.   
  
Thor looked to her for a moment, tugged his golden hair out of it's braid and slipped it's ribbon through the feeding hole of the cell. Ylva looked at it then back at him, carefully taking it. "Why give me this?"   
"Put your hair back, it's a mess anyway. I will have someone come talk with you, I have someone in mind."   
Before Ylva could protest Thor had already begun to walk away. She knew her words would mean nothing to him anyway.   
  
  
  


-  
  
One night after, sure enough, a new face arrived. Ylva was actually happy to see someone new other than the puppy faced prince known as Thor. This one, he seemed more brooding and foreboding than Thor. Prince Loki. Of course. To be honest he looks more handsome than she though he'd would, he couldn't be much older than her by a few days. 

  
Ylva sighed and rested her head on the wall of her cell. "Why isn't it Loki, the Prince of Mischievousness and Tricks. " She curtly laughed out, the sound like that of an older woman who's throat had been crushed.   
Ylva was startled of her own voice in that moment, all those months bawling her eyes out must have done a number on her physically.   
Loki only sneered at her. "That's God to you, anyway you brother sent me down here saying your attitude mirrored mine, I'd lie if that didn't intrigue me now but. Seeing you now I am rather off put by your attitude. Goodbye." Loki lips formed into a tight straight line before a bored look graced his face and he quickly began to exit the chambers.   
  
Ylva gasped, "Wait no! Please, come back."   
Wait why was she asking for him? She just met him and he's just as annoyed with her as she is of him! Loki stopped dead in his tracks, it couldn't be more obvious that he was smirking. Even with his front facing away from Ylva, she could feel his ego instantly flare.   
"Oh, first you insult me and now you bed me to keep you company?" Loki turned on his heels, amusement plastered across his face.   
'Smirking was right.' Ylva thought to herself. But she let herself soften, just a tad, maybe she could trick him into letting her go. 

  
"Listen, I'm just really lonely here." Ylva motioned to the darkened area, there was no outside light, not much social interactions, hell she barely could keep herself entertained. Wouldn't hurt to have someone to talk with while she lured the younger prince into freeing her.   
Loki flashed a smirk before briskly walking back and pulling up a chair and sitting down. "So, now you have my company. What do you want to talk about?"   
Ylva forced a kind smile. Time to play the 'God' of Mischief. 


	3. Why Should I Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Clario's song Bubble Gum.

 After a few more months Ylva got word it'd been nearly a year and a half since she's been down there. Loki visited her at night mostly, checking in on her to bring her dinner and listen to her problems. She actually did open up to him quite a lot, she felt more and more connected to Loki, even if the only thing he'd say to her that night is 'Hello'.   
Her hair had grown more wild but the ribbon Thor gave her all those months ago really helped keep it out of her face. Her skin was dirty with sweat and dried tears and quite unpleasant to even look at. So, of course, Loki would bring her water pails to at least let her rinse her face off.   
 And Ylva was reluctant at first, but when Thor mentioned it was Loki just trying to be nicer she agree'd to use it a few times.   
This was one of those nights.   
  
The water dripped of with the access grossness of her face, her paling and sunken in skin becoming visible. Loki glanced at her with pitty for a split second but his cold demeanor quickly returned as she wiped her face with a rag Thor had given her a few nights ago.   
She washed her arms next, her normal long sleeves ripped up to her shoulders. Loki noticed how even now, slightly malnourished and starving she had body fat.   
"Stop staring." She whispered as she scrubbed her elbows free of dirt and grime. Loki looked back to her face and huffed, "I will do as I wish, and for someone who was so strong you probably couldn't even run far enough to catch and kill anyone here. Not even my father."   
  
Ylva scrunched her nose at him, eye's half closed as she squinted at him, lips pursed. "Sure, okay string-bean. Like you could even match up to my power. Your arms look like twigs compared to mine." 

The two talked like this often, insults with no real malice behind them. Ylva wasn't used to this. She was so often used to having actual criticism it took her a month or so to get used to Thor and Loki's teasing. She wondered why they even visited sometimes.   
Ylva and Loki were silent for a time until Ylva pushed the bucket of water back to Loki and sat, waiting for him to take it away and leave her. He did take the wooden bucket but he just sat back down, lost in thought for a while.   
  
 "Have you lost your thoughts your highness?" Ylva smirked into the last words of the sentence. Loki's eyes flickered back up to hers, annoyance glittering in his green-blue eyes. "No. Just..." Loki looked down to the floor.   
"Have you ever felt trapped without being locked in a room?" He questioned her, his eyes showed no emotion other than something of confusion, but even then it was a distant feeling.   
Ylva thought for a moment, this was the time to be open hearted.   
  
She nodded, "When I lived with my parent's they often constricted me to my studies, never allowed myself to make friends, not even the maids would let me speak with them for long. My parent's kept me from the world, though I suppose it's rather the world from me. They raised me in anger and pride." She needed to stop letting her memories and thoughts flow through, she must use this to trick him now. Let him think she is better.  
"I wish I knew better than to listen to them though, wanting to start wars with the world is not something I should have done. You and Thor have shown me this. You've acted like siblings to me, ones that want me to be better. You've taught me anger and malice only gets you in trouble."   
  
 Loki hummed in response, his eyes lowered to the floor. "Do you mean that?" His eye's glanced to her, his face still looking away from her.   
Ylva thought for a moment, she did, deep down she did. But which part did he mean? All of it or the last?   
"Yes, I've learned." She batted her eyes for a moment before looking to her feet and shuffling them. Gotta keep up the innocent kid act.   
  
  
 Loki turned to her, she seemed so much smaller than him despite being around the same age. He carefully reached over, "I wish to let you walk freely for a while. I will accompany you to make sure you don't get into any trouble. Just be quiet about this." He pressed his hand to something and the clear walls around Ylva deactivated. It actually worked? Perfect.   
She carefully stepped out, filled with fear of being shoved back into the cell if she made one wrong mood.   
Run now? No, wait it out, become friends. Then run.  
  
Loki scrunched his nose up, "First things first you need a bath. Come."   
  
-  
  
 A beautiful lake was before them, the moon shone directly above causing the water to look like it was a slick black oil. Looking to the sides of the lake you'd realize it was just below huge cliffs, waterfalls cascading down to fill the lake. It was beautiful to say the least.   
  
With a slight wave of Loki's hand he suddenly had a long towel, soap, and a comb in his hands.   
Ylva's eye's widened, so he did have magic.   
"Go wash yourself off, I'll be back in thirty minutes, have the towel around you or I'm dragging you into the palace naked." Loki pushed the items into Ylva's arms, "Oh and what would you do to me when we got to the palace your highness?" Ylva smirked as Loki froze.   
"Disgusting wench, be glad I'm letting that slide!" Loki hissed through clenched teeth before stepping away.   
Though she didn't notice it in the midnight light, Loki's cheeks had reddened.   
  
 Ylva chuckled in amusement of his reaction and undressed herself and untied her ribbon.   
With a shiver and huff she poked her foot into the water.   
  
It was freezing. Of course it was! It was just past the cold season. Ugh, she despised it so much. With hesitation she entered the freezing cold water of the lake before her. She shuttered as she waded in deeper. Once she was shoulders deep she dipped her head under, wetting her hair and popping back up with her teeth chattering.   
It was VERY cold.   
She snatched the comb from the shore and began working through the horrid mess that is her hair, and after a moment she became frustrated with it. Ylva looked around and noticed a decently sharp stone. An idea sparked in her mind.   
  
After making the edge of the stone a bit sharper by breaking little chunks off to make an edge she cut her hair, it was a messy job but it got rid of the matted hair quickly. She could always grow it back out anyway.  
Quickly she tossed the Hair into a small pile far enough away from her that the smell wouldn't bother her and moved her hand gently, sparks catching into flames around the hair as it burned up.   
   
She grabbed the soap and washed herself quickly before stepping back out and wrapping the towel around herself. And she sat for a few minutes, shivering. Freezing.   
Slowly she thought she was getting frost bite but before she could huff and walk away Loki cleared his throat from the woods behind her.   
"Oh, you're still here. I figured you'd try to run..." Loki squinted at her, maybe she truly did change?  
  
"Why would I try and run? You're being kind to me." Ylva shrugged, tucking her towel tighter around so it wouldn't fall off.   
"You...Cut your hair?" Loki noticed her hair difference suddenly, a small smile playing on his lips. "It looks nice. Could use a trim but nice."   
Ylva chuckled, "Nothing compared to your luscious hair though." Ylva pretended to smooth out long hair along her head down to her upper back, mocking Loki slightly.   
Loki rolled his eyes, "alright come, we must get you some decent clothes tomorrow. For now you can wear this." Loki took something from a little bag. It was rolled up tight and was a cream-ish color.   
Ylva carefully took it and unrolled it.   
A night gown of some sorts, it wasn't expensive at ALL but it was still better than the dirty clothes she had before. She nodded, turned, dropped her towel (which made Loki choke on his breath and turn around muttering about how 'inappropriate' she was) and slid it over her head, patting the cloth to make sure it wasn't bunched in any area's.  
  
"Can I look now?"   
"Yeah, thanks."   
Loki turned, his face was visibly red, even in the dark light. Ylva smirked, "What have you never seen a woman undress before you? With your look's I'm sure it's common."   
"Are you implying you find me attractive She-Wolf?" Loki's smirk found its place on his face once again, which caused Ylva to only roll her eyes.  
"You're avoiding the question if you've ever seen a woman-" Ylva jested more and Loki's eye's became 'furious'. Though Ylva knew he was only slightly aggravated.   
"Yes of course i have!" Loki huffed.   
Ylva chuckled, "Alright then, let's go." 


	4. God Awful Shitty Feeling In My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ylva decides it's time to go but before she could escape she over hears something she wished she wouldn't have to remember.

 At this point Ylva's been pardoned. Odin heard both of his sons speak of how they believe she had actually changed her ways and agree'd to let her walk around the castle under guard. Ylva enjoyed that the most, even when being watched by two guards at all times she enjoyed every moment of being out of her cell.  
To be honest Ylva had nearly forgotten about her fathers plans. _Nearly_. But she kept it on a low, waiting out for the waves of her first appearance to subdue before actually thinking about escaping.  
  
Sitting down and sharing stories with Thor was her favorite past time, sometimes the guards would chip in with their own stories to tell. But by the end of the day she was put back in her cell and made dinner.   
It wasn't gross mush anymore, rather, Loki would come in later on and give her fresher produce. Silver platters with fruits and wines. Ylva was grateful to be his friend. They were friends, right?  
  
 "What is troubling you? You're more silent than usual She-wolf." Loki leaned back in his chair, plopping a grape into his mouth and smiling as he ate it quickly. Ylva was sitting down, legs parted to the side as she wiggled her feet a bit. "Loki...Are we...Friends?" A little glimmer of hope sparked in her eyes. That was what he is to her? Right?  
Only friends help you through tough stuff. Be kind to you. Right?  
  
 Loki stopped, his hand resting on the small branch of grapes on the platter next to him. He stared at Ylva then back at the grapes and shrugged nonchalantly, "I suppose." He hummed out, Ylva turned to him. She felt something stir in her, it hurt? Yes, hurt. Wow this was a lot of pain- what is dripping on her cheeks?  
"Why are you crying? Does us being friends upset you?" Loki's voice became soft and a hint of worry lined his words.   
Ylva lightly pressed her finger tips to the tears dripping from her eyes. "I... Loki I've never...Had a friend before." Ylva clutched her now dampened fingers to her chest. Her chest hurt a lot but not anything horrible, just a strange ache.   
  
The corners of Loki's lips started to twitch up as his eye softened into a content stare. "Oh,  I am glad then, I haven't had many good 'friends' before. I hope you will be a better one than others She-Wolf."   
Ylva felt the ache punch her chest again. Oof, this hurt. This feeling must be what people call...Dread? Yes, absolutely, positively, this MUST be the feeling of dread.  
  
(it definitely wasn't.)  
  


After a nights rest and her breakfast Ylva requested to be walked around the palace by Loki, she'd like to spend more time with him before figuring out how to escape from this place. After all she did need to get back home. But, why? Wouldn't her father be disappointed in her? Wouldn't he just kill her for not fulfilling his request? Ylva's thought's cascaded as the guards escorted her to the great golden halls of the palace.   
 Thor was already ready to walk with her but she had curtly explained she'd prefer to walk with Loki today. Though surprised, Thor still nodded and briskly went off to find his brother who appeared a mere moments later with a book in hand.   
  
"I'd like to speak with you. I-I need to get these thoughts off of my mind before I go mad, please." Ylva nervously shifted her hands around, she did feel overwhelmed by just her thoughts but she's never felt the need to be nervous with Loki.   
Loki looked to the guards and shoo'd them away, promising them gold if they didn't speak of him walking alone with Ylva. After the guards had (reluctantly) agreed Ylva felt the same punch to her chest as she did the night before.    
"What troubles you She-Wolf?" Loki softly teased. "I am concerned for my father I suppose, or myself. I don't want to seem like I'm betraying you guys but... I do want to go back to him, see how this will end I suppose. Shall I die so be it, but I am worried what might become of him if I don't try."   
  
"I could always ask my father to free you. See you personally dropped back off to your father." Loki nudged her side, spurring her to start walking with him. "...Loki I could just leave now you know? If I could get my hands back o-on my cape!" Ylva realized her perfect way out of here. Her cape! Surely it'd have enough power for one more trip to her father, why else would have he given it to her...  
Loki looked to her concerned, "I thought you gave up on the whole evil thing."   
Ylva shook her head, "I wouldn't do evil Loki, I'd just be going home to speak with my dad and not return."   
  
Loki rounded the corner but froze and suddenly pulled Ylva to the side, squishing her between himself and a marble column that decorated the walls. Ylva huffed, "What the hell are yo-" "Shh, someones coming." Loki pressed a finger to his lips, Ylva nodded and turned to the side, watching as Odin himself walked along the halls with five guards following in toe.   
She could be wrong but Ylva and Loki were absolutely visible to these guys!  
After they had passed Loki relaxed and turned to Ylva. "Alright, cost is clea..r.." Ylva was nose to nose with him, oof, there was that punch in the chest again. At this point the ache Ylva felt in her chest every so often was getting to be normal, so normal she could feel it bring her face to a burning temperature.   
  
Loki cleared his throat after a moment and stepped to the side, fleeing the closeness between himself and Ylva. Ylva slipped out after him too, nervously looking around at anything but him. Wow dread was such a shitty thing to feel.   
"H-how did they not spot us?" Ylva murmured.   
Loki looked to her, tucking a stray piece of his raven hair behind his ear. "Magic, I made it look like nothing was there."  
  
Ylva nodded, of course, how could she forget. He had magic....  
"So um. Where did your dad put my cloak? I could be out of your hair for the rest of time if I could just get to it."   
  
Loki looked to her, sad for a moment, then laxed in the next. "Alright fine but this will take some of my magic just so you know... Better be worth it."   
  
-  
  
A few minutes later they were in a strange hallway, it was dark with all sorts of items along the edges of it. All looking extremely important and magical. Near the end there was a stand with the familiar cloak of Ylva's, she nearly ran to it if it wasn't for Loki holding her back. After an annoyed huff and a few more seconds of carefully walking down the hallway she reached the cloak. Her hands greedily grasped for it and she turned to Loki.   
"I seriously can't thank you enough for this Loki." Her smile beamed as she wrapped the thick cloth around her shoulders, feathers at the bottom bristling.   
"I suppose this is goodbye then?" Loki asked with a meek voice. Ylva only nodded. "I promise to never return here, never to bother you guys. Thank you so much for your hospitality. Sorry for leaving so suddenly too, after all it's going to be one hell of a job trying to explain how I got away..." Ylva softly laughed.   
Loki didn't bother listening really though, once again his so called friend is leaving him again. Just like every other one.   
"Goodbye She-Wolf." Loki tried his best not to let the hate seep into his words, and it worked. Ylva only smiled sweetly before flinging her cloak around her self. Yet as she did so, she heard Loki whisper a few last spiteful words. "Do not return here." 

 


End file.
